subversionrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam White
Liam White is a character role-played by [https://www.twitch.tv/tennin Tennin] Biography Liam originated from South-East London, Essex, Romford. His upbringing was rough, growing up in what is considered one of England’s worst areas where gangs, crime and robbery were a daily occurrence. The oldest of three, he had to always ‘step-up’ to protect and help his family. His parents weren’t the wealthiest, always scrapping to put food on the table forced Liam to look for means to help. Even if it meant choosing the less ‘legal’ of methods such as ‘borrowing’ a few cans of food from the local shop. This continued throughout his teen years, committing petty crime just to make ends meet, just to make sure that his family is okay. That his siblings won’t go hungry. That was and is still is his promise he made to himself. A major turning point for Liam was during his extensive stay in Juvenile holding, where he met a counsellor who became a guiding figure directed and inspired him to take the right path, which was education and medicine. Liam turned his rebellious attitude in school around with the help of his counsellor, slowly breaking away the friendships he had, focusing more on subjects that truly intrigued him such as biology, chemistry and physics. While it hurt to cut ties with friends, he knew for so long he knew that the path of reformation is to stay away from those who would bring him back to the life he so desperately wants to leave behind. As time went on, he focused most of his time in education, more specifically the medical field – excelling in the subject which earned him the opportunity to apply for the University of Southampton with the intent to pursue a career as a doctor. As he grew older and more disasters happened around London and across the world, his heart swelled with the need to help - a true humanitarian at its best. However, he knew that that he won't be able to make a difference sitting at an office writing paperwork and filling out pills. He wanted to be out on the field, on the streets of London to truly help those in need. After graduating University with high marks in 2010, he surprised those around him, Sadie included, as he immediately applied to become a Metro Police Officer in London, joining the police force a year later after his graduation. From there he rose through the ranks through sheer grit and will despite the dangers of the job. He eventually joined SCO19 after years of dedication and handwork. Finding himself as the medic of his team, he slowly realised that in order to save lives sometimes he must take them. During his time with the Metropolitan Police he met his future wife Michelle. He met her when she was on holiday visiting London where she was assaulted by a Felon. Liam arrived on time to rescue her, treating her wounds and stood by her side until EMS arrived. After the incident they kept in regular contact, eventually pursuing a long distance relationship that turned into marriage with Liam jetting off to the US. Life in Los Santos Liam White is a Senior Deputy of the Blaine County Sheriff's Department, callsign X-24. Liam is known for his charisma, witty and playful naturwhile still being An effective and confident Deputy of the BCSD. Liam has made a name of himself with his antics, though inappropriate at times, at pushing the buttons of various criminals during arrests, patrol and during shootouts which has unfortunately landed him in a heap of trouble on more than one occasion. Liam's known weapon of choice is the flashlight. When on duty Liam refuses to remove his BCSD hat unless required. Relationships Michelle White - Spouse Michelle White is Liam's wife, a former family doctor originating from Missouri. They met in London while she was on holiday and was assaulted by a member of a gang. Liam stepped in just in time to save her and treat her injuries. Employment Blaine County Sheriff's Department Sam Burton - Partner Liam first met Sam Burton when she was head of surgery in Pillbox. The two hit it off immediately despite their drastically different personalities. During Sam's time in Pillbox they couldn't spend time together as much but even then Liam took the time to say hello when he's at Pillbox. When Sam left Pillbox and joined Blaine County Sheriff's Department they spent more time together, eventually becoming partners. Sam keeps Liam in check after his suspension from the force, ensuring he remains professional during their work. Sam has a habit of migraines when Liam's antics get out of hand Sam's Quotes * Liam no. Just no. Tony Falls Liam first met Tony after graduating from the Academy, the two immediately got on well and began to ride along together with Tony typically driving. They refer to themselves as 'Team Twat' when they ride together. Liam enjoys teasing Tony about his relationship with Grace Guppy knowing how he reacts to it.